


Vindication

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Things change, and now those once considered wrong are the teachers. (04/30/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

She has lived among humans long enough to appreciate the irony.

After her presentation, there are murmurs of comprehension in the room. She has succeeded. The Vulcan Science Directorate concedes that time travel may indeed be possible, that in fact it may be the most logical explanation in some cases.

For her, it is a personal vindication as well. Starfleet chose T'Pol to present their case for time travel. Those who once considered her belief in the possibility of time travel to be foolish now admit that she was correct.

She begins to take questions. Head Physicist Terik inquires first.


End file.
